


One Way the Ambassador Survived, and One Way He Didn't

by Dimity Blue (Arnie)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e10 2001, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Dimity%20Blue
Summary: The title says it all.Spoilers for the season 5 episode "2001". Contains several lines from the episode.





	One Way the Ambassador Survived, and One Way He Didn't

"Go!" Joe shouted. He saw the nod Major Carter gave him before Borren yanked him away from the barrier.

At first, Joe thought Borren was determined to keep him there, perhaps for the Aschen to wreak a twisted vengeance upon him for being denied access to Earth. But, as Borren grabbed him by the neck and tried to strangle him, Joe realised Borren was actually trying to kill him. For a race that seemed so dispassionate, Borren sure had a lot of pent up anger in him.

Joe staggered back against the barrier. His first instinct was to fight Borren off, but, as his spine hit the bar, he let the impetus of Borren's attack flip them over the barrier and send them both tumbling through the Stargate.

Joe wasn't sure he'd make it through before the iris closed against him, but he was positive a quick death in the wormhole would be preferable to whatever the Aschen would do to him. The feel of his feet hitting a metal ramp told him he'd made it through, but it barely had time to register before he was rolling down the ramp. It was almost a shock to come to a sudden halt.

Joe managed to sit up, despite the paramedic who was urging him to stay lying down. His head was spinning and he had half a dozen - or more - body parts complaining about pain, but he was alive and he hadn't really expected that.

And so was Borren. Joe ignored the screeching he was making and managed to return Major Carter's smile.

"You made it!"

"Oh, I'm pretty hard to kill. Just ask my mom." Joe raised his gaze to meet Senator Kinsey's. "They were going to kill us, Senator. They tried to send a bio-bomb through. Everyone in this facility - including you - would have been the first to die."

As Joe had expected, that shut him up. Joe hadn't known Kinsey for five minutes before he realised Kinsey was primarily concerned about his own skin.

"We had to warn you, sir," Major Carter said, though Joe suspected she wasn't talking to Kinsey.

Kinsey mouth flapped for a few moments, then he turned and stormed out.

"Let's get you two to the infirmary," General Hammond said. "Colonel, why don't you dial up Volia and send that gentleman home."

As Joe was helped to his feet and gently guided into a wheelchair, he saw Colonel O'Neill advancing upon the unlucky Borren.

"Walter, dial up the 'Gate. C'mon, Borren, you wanna go home, don't you?"

From the way Borren was pulling away from Colonel O'Neill, he expected to be booted through the Stargate head first. Joe found he didn't really care. Instead, he turned his attention back to Major Carter. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." She grimaced as the paramedics helped her up and sat her in a wheelchair too. "Or I will be."

Joe hoped so. "I guess it's too soon to talk about our date."

~~~~~~~~~~

**And One Way He Didn't**

Sam was surprised to see Senator Kinsey enter the Gateroom with Ambassador Faxon. She shot a look at the rest of her team and found them looking as confused as she felt. She'd hoped to have a few minutes to warn the ambassador of their distrust for the Aschen but it didn't look as though she'd get the chance.

"Senator Kinsey -"

Kinsey interrupted Ambassador Faxon with a harsh, "Has decided to take over as ambassador. It's obvious that none of you are neutral towards the Aschen."

From the sneer on Kinsey's face that included Ambassador Faxon and Sam felt a surprising surge of anger at his being sidelined. It also meant her intended plan to trick the Aschen while they were distracted with the Gate addresses might go awry. Sam looked up to where General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill were standing and got identical nods from them. Well, it looked like it was up to her.

Sam gave the senator her best polite smile. "After you, Senator."

She barely got a look in response as Senator Kinsey stalked up the ramp ahead of her. As soon as they were on Volia though, Kinsey turned to her.

"I expect you to keep quiet during these negotiations, Major. You're here as my escort only." His gaze flicked to her assault rifle. "And keep your hands off your gun - it looks aggressive."

"It's standard procedure to hold onto my weapon, sir."

Kinsey opened his mouth but the transporter took them up to the harvester before he could speak. Instead, he shot her a warning look.

Sam smiled at Mollem and Borren. "Mollem, Borren, this is Senator Kinsey. Senator, this is Mollem and Borren, the Aschen representatives."

Mollem inclined his head. "Senator, Major Carter."

Borren looked at Sam. "The Ambassador and Colonel O'Neill have not accompanied you?"

"Colonel O'Neill's duties require him elsewhere," Kinsey replied. "As for the ambassador, now that the negotiations have moved on beyond the preliminary stages, it's been decided I should take over."

"Of course," Borren said.

"And it's my pleasure to offer a gesture of my own: coordinates and Stargate symbols to several new worlds."

"It is our honour to receive such a gift," Mollem said. He took the laptop and gazed at it, then turned it over and looked some more.

Realising neither of them had any idea of what to do with it, Sam took it back, put it on the table, and turned it on. "The coordinates are on the hard drive in the laptop. It'll just take a moment to display."

"The president would also like to extend an invitation to Earth to formalise our treaty," Kinsey said.

"All in time," Mollem replied, his gaze fixed on the screen where Stargate addresses had started scrolling.

Borren seemed similarly distracted. Sam guessed her best moment had come.

"By the way, Borren, would you read this aloud for me? I couldn't quite translate it."

Borren barely spared the piece of paper she gave him a glance. "Of course. 'Sterility'."

Mollem stopped staring at the laptop and looked, first at Borren, then at Sam.

Sam stared back at him. "We knew what you were planning, Mollem, this just confirms it."

Naturally, Kinsey objected. "Major, these are our allies! You will be respectful!"

"What are you talking about?" Borren asked.

"Vaccine causes sterility - that was the headline. Senator, they wiped out most of the Volian population and turned their entire world into farmland. They're planning on doing the same to Earth."

As Kinsey gaped at her, his mouth flapping in the breeze, Mollem spoke up. "Lock them in here, we have a treaty to conclude."

"If we don't come back alive, the treaty is off," Sam told him.

"Major, what have you done?" Kinsey demanded.

"That will be your loss," Mollem said. "We have what we wanted."

They left and the door locked behind them.

"Major, I'll see you court-martialled for this!"

"With all due respect, Senator, we have to get back to Earth first." Sam turned towards the windows when she heard a familiar sound. "They're dialling the Stargate." She ran out onto the balcony and looked down. The harvester was hovering over the Stargate. "They're dialling Earth."

Kinsey joined her on the balcony. "Major, I blame you for this! You have disrupted our treaty proceedings and -"

There was a loud clunk from somewhere beneath them.

"What was that!?"

"I don't know but I've got to find out." She shrugged off her backpack, took her rope from it, and knotted it around the railing. She threw her leg over and grabbed the rope firmly. "When I get to the bottom follow me down. We'll only have a few seconds over the 'Gate."

"What? We're not going anywhere, Major! You are going to apologise and I am going to conclude this treaty."

"Senator, they are going to kill everyone on Earth. Do you understand that? We have to warn the SGC."

"I'm giving you a direct order, Major! Get back on this balcony!"

Sam yanked herself free and started sliding down the rope. The wormhole opened below her and Sam sent her GDO signal through, then looked up. "Senator. Senator!"

Kinsey's face reappeared along with Borren's.

"Major, you need to climb up now," Borren told her.

Sam looked at the bio-weapon the harvester was lowering, then looked back up at Kinsey.

"They're sending a biological weapon through to Earth, sir. I have to go." With that, she pulled her knife and cut the rope.

The trip through the wormhole seemed quicker than ever, then Sam was in the Gateroom and rolling painfully down the slope. She slammed to a halt and shouted, "Close the iris!"

It shut just in time and there was a large thud immediately after. Sam guessed it was the bio-weapon. She doubted Senator Kinsey would have had the nerve to jump after her.

"What happened, Major?" General Hammond asked. "Where's the senator?"

Sam winced as a paramedic started poking at her collar bone. "When they knew we were on to them, they launched a bio-weapon. I had to warn you, I couldn't wait for the senator. I'm sorry, sir."

Colonel O'Neill didn't seem to mind at all. "You did good, Major."

"Thank you, sir." Sam had a strong suspicion Senator Kinsey's friends would disagree, but her conscience was clear.

"Let's get her to the infirmary now," General Hammond ordered.

"I just hope we don't regret giving them those 'Gate addresses," Daniel said.

"I don't think we will, the first one being a black hole and all. They get progressively darker from there." There was a deeply satisfied tone in Colonel O'Neill's voice. "Carter? You all right?"

Sam nodded, then winced again. The ramp to the 'Gate really wasn't made for rolling down. It wasn't until she'd been examined by Janet and was facing a two day stay in the infirmary, that Colonel O'Neill asked how Kinsey had reacted.

Sam looked around at her team as they sat around her bed. "He didn't believe me. He said I'd disrupted the treaty process and he'd have me court-martialled for it. I'd asked Borren what that word meant - the one you couldn't translate?" At Daniel's nod, she added, "It meant sterility."

"Vaccine causes sterility." Daniel shook his head. "Did you tell Senator Kinsey what it meant? What the Aschen were planning?"

Sam nodded. "He didn't care."

Colonel O'Neill gave a snort. "That's no surprise."

"I do not understand. Why would Senator Kinsey not care about the fate of the Tau'ri?" Teal'c asked.

"If he brought about an alliance between us and the Aschen, he'd be a hero," Daniel said.

"By the time everyone found out the truth, he'd be long gone and wouldn't have to face any consequences," Colonel O'Neill added. "He'd probably have got himself made president on the strength of it, too."

From the look on Teal'c's face, he couldn't understand men like Senator Kinsey, and Sam wasn't surprised at all. Teal'c would die to bring freedom to his people. People like Kinsey would sell their people out for a short-lived advantage, even if it meant the end for everyone. Sam wondered how he'd fare now. "I wonder what the Aschen will do to him?"

Colonel O'Neill shrugged. "He'll probably tell them what he can about the Stargate Program and weasel his way out of any repercussions. Don't worry about it, Carter. Kinsey will be fine. You'll be fine too, by the way. From the description of that biological weapon you and Ambassador Faxon described, you saved the Earth again. No one's gonna be shouting for your head when the Aschen sent through a bio-bomb to try to kill us all."

"I wonder if the Aschen have tried any of those 'Gate addresses yet," Daniel said.

Colonel O'Neill smiled. "I hope so. I really hope so. I hope they had Kinsey standing right there when they did."

The end.  



End file.
